From Me To You
by bla338
Summary: Bella and Jacob are now happily married, but face an unknown danger as they realize they're being followed by dangerous assassins, and desperate they seek the help of Edward and Tanya. Continuation of Letters to Loved Ones.
1. Edward's Letter to Jacob & Jacob's reply

**Note: This chapter contains two letters one from Edward to Jacob and one containing Jacob's reply**

**Edward's Letter to Jacob**

Jacob

I understand that now might not be the best time to write to you especially after all these years, but I want you to know that I believe you might be in danger. When you and Bella logged out of that chatroom, Tanya and I couldn't bear to just leave your lives like that, so we decided to follow up on you for a while. I must congratulate you on your marriage and hope your honeymoon has been going good – up until now of course.

When you and Bella traveled to Paris, Tanya and I noticed two hooded figures following you. We were concerned for your safety and surprised when we noticed that you couldn't sense the people who had been trailing you. After a quick moment of indecision, we both decided it would be better for everyone if we followed you. Three weeks into the chase the figures following you slipped up. In their haste to follow you as you exited a nightclub, one of their hoods fell off.

The two people following you are male and female vampire hybrids. We're not sure as to why they're following you, but one of them has to be gifted because we could not pick up any scents from them. Tanya did research and was unable to find anything about the certain family crest the female had on her necklace. We believe it is from an old vampire coven that must've existed back when the Romanians ruled.

If you have any questions or if you want to know more information about what's going on, write a reply back to us and leave it under your pillow in your hotel.

_Edward_

**Jacob's Letter to Edward**

Edward

I understand your concerns and I thank you for mailing me and watching over us. I want more information and need to know everything you find out. I'm debating whether or not to tell Bella, but we will be at a restaurant today from 6 P.M. to somewhere around 7 P.M. feel free to join us, and I urge you to bring Tanya.

Du e to the fact that we have vampire hybrids following us, I beg of you not to speak of anything out loud while at dinner and not to try to communicate with anything in case they notice. When we get back to the hotel room I will have you write a letter to Bella that she will read explaining everything.

The next day we will meet up at a winery at 3 P.M. where you will announce that you will be traveling with us from this point on. If this is not enough to convince our followers to leave, then we will have to consider contacting your family and/or the La Push Pack.

I hope that you follow my instructions from this letter and that if you need to talk about our followers that you will continue to do so by letter form so that they do not overhear.

_Jacob_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. My first chapter of From Me to You. <strong>

**(note this is a continuation of Letters to Loved Ones)**

**Stay tuned for next chapter which is a diary entry from Bella.**


	2. Extract from Bella's Diary

**Extract from Bella's Diary**

Something is wrong. Something is horribly and dreadfully wrong.

Yesterday while at dinner, Edward and Tanya approached us. They had seen us when we were walking around and they thought to catch up with us. Then today when Jacob and I were at the winery, Tanya and Edward appeared again. They both took us out to dinner where they announced they planned to travel with us. Jacob seemed rather relieved, and it hurt me to know that I was suspicious of my husband.

The last time we had seen or heard from any of the Cullens was about two and a half years ago when we were on that chat room. Of course, it wasn't the first time the Cullens disappeared mysteriously, but the last time one of them showed up after disappearing was to explain that Edward was about to commit suicide. When I came to this sudden realization, it made me panic about what news they were about to share. Had anything happened to the coven of vampires I had learned to love? Was it Alice? Perhaps it was even Emmett?

I spent the whole day worrying about bad news they were going to share to with us, yet it never came. At first, I had almost believed that they had just come to visit, but Jacob's behavior seemed a little off. He would occasionally throw nervous glances over his shoulder or even pause to check his surroundings. The last time he did that was when we both hiked up the mountain to hide somewhere away from Victoria.

Despite Jacob's behavior, Tanya and Edward seemed at ease. They seemed as if they were somehow at peace with the world. If either of them noticed Jacob's behavior – I'm positive they did – neither of them mentioned it. Normally, Edward would leap at the chance to embarrass Jacob. Even when we were in Forks, Edward would still tease Jacob, but I doubt that they suddenly could grow to be more mature around each other without something important happening.

My emotions are going crazy as I write, and I find myself wishing that Jasper was here. My fingers are trembling from fear, and I'm positive my eyes are frantic.

I pray that nothing bad will happen, and that my suspicions regarding Edward, Tanya, and my husband are false. For the first time in almost four years, I find myself terrified about what the future may bring.


End file.
